


I'm Trying to Find Daddy

by malec_4ever



Series: Max Grows Up in the Rune Series [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, can one have too much fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Magnus, Alec and Max go to the supermarket.





	I'm Trying to Find Daddy

_"Like when I got lost in the supermarket?"_  
Four year old Max in  **Lightwood-Bane** chapter 3

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus, Alec and Max arrive at Fairway Supermarket. Magnus gets a shopping cart and smiles at Max, "Blueberry, you want to sit or walk?"

Max giggles as he holds Alec's hand, "Walk with Daddy."

Alec laughs as Magnus rolls his eyes, "Of course, silly me."

Max giggles, "Silly Poppa."

Alec kisses Magnus, "Sorry."

Magnus nods, "You would think after four years, I would be used to being second to a ShadowHunter."

"Not second to me."

Magnus smiles as he kisses Alec, "Thank you." They walk into the store.

They walk down aisles. Magnus and Alec put food in the cart. Max assists by getting merchandise off the lower shelves and handing it to his fathers.

Magnus glances in the cart, "Forgot the chicken."

Alec nods, "I'll go back and get some." He walks away.

Max is looking at boxes of granola bars. He reaches for Alec's hand, but his father isn't there. Max sees Magnus looking at cereal, but Alec is gone. Max looks up and down the aisle, but he is one father short. Max mumbles, "Be back, Poppa," and goes in search of Alec.

Magnus puts a box of Cheerios in the shopping cart. He asks, "You want to try Rice Krispies, Max?" When he doesn't get an answer, he looks around, but doesn't see his son.

Alec returns with two packs of chicken parts. Magnus looks at him, "Max with you?"

Alec puts the chicken in the shopping cart and shakes his head, "No, I left him with you."

Magnus sighs, "Really? Have you met our son. He is attached to you, like a second shadow."

"He has to be in the store somewhere."

"Yes, let's find him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max walks up and down aisles, but Daddy isn't around. He stands by the registers and taps his foot.

A security guard sees him and walks over, "Hello, little one. Where are your Mommy and Daddy?"

Max looks up at him, "I don't have a Mommy, I have a Poppa."

The security guard laughs, "Okay. Where are your Daddy and Poppa?"

"Poppa is looking at cereal and I'm trying to find Daddy."

"Maybe I can help. I'm Ted, what's your name?"

"Max. Thank you Ted."

Ted puts out his hand and Max holds it as they walk to the courtesy counter. Ted picks Max up and sits him on the counter. Max giggles as he looks around.

Ted announces on the intercom, "Attention shoppers, would Max's Daddy please come to the courtesy counter."

Max giggles, "Thank you Ted."

Ted laughs, "You're welcome."

Max swings his legs as he waits.

Max giggles when he sees Daddy walking down an aisle. He jumps off the counter and runs to his father. Ted follows him.

Alec picks Max up, "Blueberry, where did you go?"

Max giggles, "I went to find you, Daddy."

Ted laughs, "That's one smart kid you have there."

Alec nods, "Too smart sometimes. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Ted walks back to the front of the store.

Alec carries Max down the aisle to where Magnus is standing with their shopping cart.

Max smiles, "Hi Poppa."

Magnus shakes his head, "Don't 'hi Poppa' me, young man."

Max giggles as he wraps his arms around Alec's neck, "Daddy was lost and I had to find him."

Alec laughs, "You had to find ME?"

"Uh huh. Ted helped me."

Alec laughs, "More like Ted helped me find you."

Max shakes his head, "No, Daddy."

"Yes, Max."

"Uh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Blueberry was lost."

Max giggles, "Daddy was lost."

"Uh uh."

"Uh huh."

Magnus shakes his head, "Enough."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Something wrong, Magnus?"

Magnus sniffs, "Who cares who found who and who was lost."

"True. Let's pay for our stuff and go home. Right, blueberry?"

Max nods and kisses Alec's cheek, "Right, Daddy." He leans over and kisses Magnus' cheek, "Right, Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "I can't with you two." He kisses Max's forehead.

Max giggles, "Now kiss Daddy, Poppa."

Magnus sniffs, "Do I have to?"

Max giggles, "Yes."

"Fine, you know I hate kissing your Daddy." He kisses Alec's cheek.

Max giggles, "Silly Poppa."

Alec laughs, "Poppa is very silly."

Magnus sniffs, "Glad I love both of you."

Alec laughs as he sits Max on his shoulders, "We love you too, right blueberry?"

Max nods, "Right, Daddy."

They walk to the register and pay for their groceries.

Max waves to Ted as they leave the supermarket. He waves back. They walk home.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a little fluffiness that popped into my head this morning.


End file.
